1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for relating time to activity that is useful for teaching children the importance of time management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Being prompt and on time is something that even adults struggle with sometimes. In light of this, it becomes important to cultivate good habits from an early age, when an individual begins to develop the disciplinary skills that will carry through into adulthood.
A number of devices have been developed to assist children in time management. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,913 to Quesenberry issued on Jul. 8, 1997 discloses a teaching clock with removable repositionable pieces for representing different periods of time. Each piece occupies a sectoral region on the clock face in relation to the hour hand for representing a period of time when a certain activity is to be begin and end.
The above-mentioned device has several shortcomings. One such shortcoming involves the inability to represent a period of time that does not begin or end on the hour. For instance, there is no way of showing the time 3:11. Another shortcoming involves the ineffectiveness of using a minute hand. Although the device discloses a minute hand as an optional feature, it does not show how it can be used to indicate a start time or an end time. Thus, while the device can easily represent an activity to be performed from 1 o'clock to 2 o'clock, the Quesenberry clock is unable to adequately represent an activity that needs to be performed from 1:12 to 2:23, as just one example. Yet another shortcoming is the complexity of the Quesenberry clock as the use of repositionable pieces requires each piece to be cut uniquely and the user is unnecessarily burdened with having to find and attach pieces that adequately represent his or her schedule. Lastly, the user is further burdened because the Quesenberry clock restricts the user to performing activities in hour intervals only.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,414,923 B2 to Kadokura issued on Aug. 19, 2008 discloses a timing device that indicates tasks or events to be completed within a pre-determined routine using customizable and/or changeable discs attached to a mechanical countdown timer.
With respect to the above-mentioned device, several shortcomings are apparent. One such shortcoming is the lack of an actual clock. Thus, although a child may become better aware of the passing of time as it relates to an activity, the child is unable to learn how the passing of time relates to an actual clock, which is equally important when learning how to manage time. Another shortcoming is the inability to represent activities that overlap in time. Since the device works as a countdown timer, it is only able to account for one activity at a time.
While the above inventions accomplish their respective purposes, there is a need for an apparatus that better simulates an actual clock. Also, there is a need for an apparatus that allows a user to schedule activities independently of other activities thereby allowing for activities to overlap. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus that can represent a period of time that lasts for any desired duration, taking account of both hours and minutes in a manner that is simple to operate and easily understood.